


《情人，夜晚，与哥谭骑士》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	《情人，夜晚，与哥谭骑士》

在哥谭的夜色掩护下，莱克斯趁阿福走开时偷偷跑进了布鲁斯的卧室，把自己脱得精光，躺在了布鲁斯床上。他光滑的身体溜进床被之间，像条蛇似的灵活，把自己整个藏进布鲁斯的气味里，窄小的肩膀在布料下颤抖。

夜巡归来的蝙蝠回到卧室的时候，看到被子下鼓起小小的一团，在台灯光线下微微颤动着，他猜想总不是自己的视力出现了问题。掀开那层柔软的遮蔽，那下面藏着的是自己偷回家的小家伙，莱克斯正蜷成一团，两根手指插在自己身后湿透了的洞穴里，满脸潮红地看向掀开被子的男人。

布鲁斯不知道自己的眼睛该往哪放，莱克斯全身都汗涔涔的，在台灯照射下反射着微弱的光，像是刚刚从蜂蜜罐子里捞出来。布鲁斯的双手也不知如何选择落下之处，他按住了莱克斯的手臂和腰部，像是要阻止这淫秽的事情继续进行，但他的手却不自觉移向了另一个方向，把莱克斯的手指往那湿软的洞穴里戳得更深，隐秘的地方容纳下那两根细细的手指，和布鲁斯偏离正轨的思绪。

那个小东西现在变成了一团糟，金红长发黏在他汗湿的脖颈和脸颊，布鲁斯吻了吻他的脸颊和鼻尖，下定决心帮他弄出来就放手。就当是性教育课，布鲁斯想，总得有人教他这些。但莱克斯接受完他的亲吻，他纯洁的亲吻后，拱起了身子，隔着睡袍含住了布鲁斯早就挺立的东西，布鲁斯反射性地按住了他的头，却没有推开他，手掌的迟疑反映他内心的秘密，他的罪恶已经无处藏身。

他带回家的是个生涩的荡妇，他努力吞咽着布鲁斯的东西，窄小的喉咙似乎快被完全堵住，呼吸都为他的淫欲退让，他可怜的脸蛋都涨红了。当布鲁斯终于大发慈悲地从他的口腔里退出来，把他按在床上的时候，那个下流的小东西对着他张开了腿，布鲁斯舔到他白净湿润的腿间，得到一个无法公开的发现，莱克斯的味道和自己之前每个夜晚的梦里想象的一样甜。

他年轻的情人在他进入的时候蜷成一团，似乎是因为疼痛，他贫瘠的身体还无法纯熟地接受来自年长绅士的侵略。布鲁斯亲吻他的头顶，有力的手臂揽住他的腰，温柔但不容反抗地强迫着那个缩成一团的小东西展开自己，他的亲吻对莱克斯来说就像毒药，却是莱克斯自己讨要的毒药，灼烧着莱克斯全身，他身下无法被忽略的入侵的疼痛扩散成一圈圈涟漪融进骨髓里。

疼痛稍微变得缓和，莱克斯就抬腿勾住了布鲁斯的腰，把那个鼓涨得不行的东西往更深更窄处挤，布鲁斯闷哼一声，压抑着欲望开始动作。他尽力避免粗暴，但身下的家伙就像只被捉住的野生动物，被疼痛和进入钉成了标本。莱克斯无法移动自己的身体，他还是痛得厉害，他努力地咽下疼痛，只从喉咙里漏出一两声喘息。他挺起小小的胸部方便布鲁斯吮吸揉弄，在对方温热口腔的包裹下呻吟出声。

他细瘦的双腿紧紧勾住男人的腰，让他暗夜里的骑士更深地占有自己，他在疼痛和快感的夹击中想，他的骑士这么爱他，这紧密的结合就是证据。他的骑士馈赠他疼痛的亲密、扭曲下流的爱意，而他能给出的，能拿得出手的，就是这样一副贫瘠的身体，和自己早已模糊的心。噢，他的骑士真是太爱他了不是吗。

 

Fin.


End file.
